hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Action Hero
is a song of Series 7 in 2005. The song was re-recorded for the American cast in the same year. One decade later, it was remade for Hi-5 House Series 3. It has another re-make in Series 18 in 2019. Lyrics "Look! Up in the sky! It's action hero!" If I'm gonna be an action hero I'll need to be strong Big steps, strong arms. If I'm gonna be an action hero I'll need to be brave Stand tall, look great. Jump up, jump down High off the ground And fly all around! One, two, three, let's all be action heroes Oh! Oh! You and me, we can be action heroes Oh! Oh! "With a flash before your eyes Action hero zooms right by!" One, two, three let's all be action heroes. If I'm gonna be an action hero I'll need to be fast Quick arms, quick legs. If I'm gonna be an action hero I'll need to be smart Look out here, look out there. Jump up, jump down High off the ground And fly all around! One, two, three, let's all be action heroes Oh! Oh! You and me, we can be action heroes Oh! Oh! "Faster than an aeroplane! Built just like a speeding train!" One, two, three let's all be action heroes. With a will of steel And a heart of gold Everyone's hero Young and old Action heroes! A million people can't be wrong! Action heroes! Action hero, you're the one! One, two, three Let's all be action heroes, Let's all be action heroes, Let's all be action heroes, Let's all be action heroes. "You're my hero, action hero!" Spanish Lyrics Version #01 "Miren, en lo alto del cielo Un héroe de acción." Un héroe de acción tú y yo seremos Muy fuerte yo soy Grandes pasos. Un héroe de acción tú y yo seremos Valiente seré Con honores. Saltar y bajar También volar Vueltas darás. Un, dos, tres De acción héroes seremos Oh, oh, oh, oh Ven aquí Tú también sé un héroe Oh, oh, oh, oh. "Como un rayo llegará Un héroe de acción volará." Un, dos, tres De acción héroes seremos. Para ser un héroe necesito Más velocidad En brazos y piernas. Para ser un héroe necesito Ser muy especial Mira aquí, mira allá. Saltar y bajar También volar Vueltas darás. Un, dos, tres De acción héroes seremos Oh, oh, oh, oh Ven aquí Tú también sé un héroe Oh, oh, oh, oh. "Más rápido que un avión Y a la velocidad de un tren veloz." Un, dos, tres De acción héroes seremos. De oro es Mi corazón Temple de acero Y decisión. Héroe listo No se preocupen, el ya llegó Héroe listo Héroe de acción, eres el mejor. Un, dos, tres De acción héroes seremos De acción héroes seremos De acción héroes seremos De acción héroes seremos. "Tu eres mi héroe, héroe de acción." Version #02 "Oigan, arriba en el cielo Un héroe de acción." Si yo quiero ser un héroe de acción Debo ser grande Brazos fuertes. Si yo quiero ser un héroe de acción Seré valiente Alto, grande. Subir, bajar Alto alcanzar Lejos volar. Un, dos, tres Seamos hoy héroes de acción Oh, oh, oh, oh Tú y yo Hay que ser héroes de acción Oh, oh, oh, oh. "Si de pronto ves un flash Un héroe de acción aparecerá." Un, dos, tres Hay que ser héroes de acción. Si yo quiero ser un héroe de acción Debo ser veloz Acelera. Si yo quiero ser un héroe de acción Debo ser listo Mira aquí, mira allá. Subir, bajar Alto alcanzar Lejos volar. Un, dos, tres Seamos hoy héroes de acción Oh, oh, oh, oh Tú y yo Hay que ser héroes de acción Oh, oh, oh, oh. "Rápido más que un aeroplano Más veloz que un súper tren." Un, dos, tres Hay que ser héroes de acción. Hierro en la voluntad Oro en el corazón Todos son héroes No hay edad Héroes de acción Todo el mundo no se equivoca Héroes de acción Héroe de acción, eres tú. Un, dos, tres Hay que ser héroes de acción Hay que ser héroes de acción Hay que ser héroes de acción Hay que ser héroes de acción. "Eres mi héroe, héroe de acción." Portuguese Lyrics Version #01 "Vejam lá no céu é o nosso super-herói!" Um herói precisa ser muito forte E isso eu já sou! Seja forte como eu! Um herói precisa ser corajoso Coragem vou ter! Sempre dar o melhor! Sei pular e abaixar Posso voar, sempre em ação! É assim que os heróis sempre agem Oh, oh, oh, oh Eu também quero ser super forte Oh, oh, oh, oh. "Tem um raio que é bem veloz Só que o herói corre bem mais." É assim que os heróis sempre agem. Um herói precisa ser bem ágil E eu corro demais Não me alcançam! Um herói precisa estar atento E ver muito mais Eu olho aqui, olho lá. Sei pular e abaixar Posso voar, sempre em ação! É assim que os heróis sempre agem Oh, oh, oh, oh Eu também quero ser super forte Oh, oh, oh, oh. "Forte como um astro Bem mais rápido que um trem." É assim que os heróis sempre agem. Eles têm um coração E estão sempre em ação, em ação "Todo mundo vai ver" Em ação "Um herói como você." É assim que os heróis sempre agem É assim que os heróis sempre agem É assim que os heróis sempre agem É assim que os heróis sempre agem. "Você é meu herói Super-herói!" Version #02 "Olhem lá no céu é o super-herói!" Se eu quiser ser um grande herói Tem que ser forte! Muito forte! Se eu quiser ser um grande herói Eu tenho que ser o mais valente. Para cima e para baixo Saindo do chão, igual um avião! Um, dois, três, quero ser um grande herói Oh, oh, oh, oh Você e eu também podemos ser heróis Oh, oh, oh, oh. "Como um flash num instante, o herói chega confiante." Um, dois, três, vamos ser o grande herói! Se eu quiser ser um grande herói Eu tenho que ser muito veloz! Se eu quiser ser um grande herói Tenho que me ligar: estar aqui, estar ali! Para cima e para baixo Saindo do chão, igual um avião! Um, dois, três, quero ser um grande herói Oh, oh, oh, oh Você e eu também podemos ser heróis Oh, oh, oh, oh. "Mais rápido que um avião, mais forte que um caminhão." Um, dois, três, quero ser o grande herói! Uma missão e um coração Ser herói de todos é maravilhoso Ser um herói "Sempre pronto para o que for" Um grande herói "Você é o nosso defensor." Um, dois, três, quero ser um grande herói quero ser um grande herói quero ser um grande herói quero ser um grande herói! "Você é meu herói Meu grande herói!" Trivia *In both the Original and Hi-5 House versions, the boys sang the second verse. In the American version, the girls sang the second verse. Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 7) Opening_Action_Hero.png Kellie_Action_Hero.png Kathleen_Action_Hero.png Charli_Action_Hero.png Nathan_Action_Hero.png Tim_Action_Hero.png Tim_Action_Hero_3.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_8.png Boys_Action_Hero_4.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_7.png Charli_Action_Hero_2.png Kellie_&_Tim_Action_Hero.png Kathleen_Action_Hero_3.png Boys_Action_Hero_3.png Boys_Action_Hero_2.png Kathleen_Action_Hero_2.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_6.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_5.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_4.png Kellie_Action_Hero_2.png Boys_Action_Hero.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_3.png Nathan_Action_Hero_2.png Tim_Action_Hero_2.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_2.png Hi-5_Action_Hero.png Credits_Action_Hero.png ;Hi-5 House (Series 3) Hi-5_Action_Hero_2016_10.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_2016_9.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_2016_8.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_2016_7.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_2016_6.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_2016_5.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_2016_4.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_2016_3.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_2016_2.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_2016.png ;American Cast (Series 2) Opening_Action_Hero_USA.png Jenn_Action_Hero_USA.png Shaun_Action_Hero_USA.png Kimee_Action_Hero_USA.png Karla_Action_Hero_USA.png Curtis_Action_Hero_USA.png Curtis_Action_Hero_USA_2.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_USA_14.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_USA_13.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_USA_12.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_USA_11.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_USA_10.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_USA_9.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_USA_8.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_USA_7.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_USA_6.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_USA_5.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_USA_4.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_USA_3.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_USA_2.png Hi-5_Action_Hero_USA.png Category:Series 7 Category:2005 Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett‏‎ Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Remake songs Category:Songs of the week Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Tanika Anderson Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Dayen Zheng Category:2016 Category:Hi-5 House Series 3 Category:Hi-5 USA Series 2 Category:Music Key of F Category:Hi-5 Making music Category:Series 18 Category:2019